EDGRRRRS
Notable Quotes Console : INFO: FactionChat FACTION|EDGRRRRs: ducks says hi Console : INFO: FactionChat FACTION|EDGRRRRs: she round my house atm Console : INFO: FactionChat FACTION|EDGRRRRs: ;) Console : INFO: FactionChat FACTION|EDGRRRRs: we gonna smash Console : INFO: FactionChat FACTION|EDGRRRRs: how that sound? Console : INFO: FactionChat FACTION|katierose313: who Console : INFO: FactionChat FACTION|katierose313: you and ducks? Console : INFO: FactionChat FACTION|EDGRRRRs: ^ Console : INFO: FactionChat FACTION|katierose313: im sure she agreed | Console : INFO: FactionChat FACTION|__spoons__: yes Console : INFO: FactionChat FACTION|EDGRRRRs: carlee Console : INFO: *Respublica its_carlee Edgar. Console : INFO: FactionChat FACTION|EDGRRRRs: you're cute Console : INFO: *Respublica its_carlee and you're a bitch | Console : INFO: FactionChat FACTION|EDGRRRRs: mumma duckywoo Console : INFO: FactionChat FACTION|EDGRRRRs: mumma duckywoo Console : INFO: FactionChat FACTION|EDGRRRRs: mumma duckywoo Console : INFO: FactionChat FACTION|EDGRRRRs: mumma duckywoo Console : INFO: FactionChat FACTION|EDGRRRRs: mumma duckywoo Console : INFO: FactionChat FACTION|EDGRRRRs: mumma duckywoo Console : INFO: FactionChat FACTION|EDGRRRRs: mumma duckywoo Console : INFO: FactionChat FACTION|EDGRRRRs: mumma duckywoo Console : INFO: FactionChat FACTION|EDGRRRRs: mumma duckywoo Console : INFO: FactionChat FACTION|EDGRRRRs: mumma duckywoo Console : INFO: FactionChat FACTION|EDGRRRRs: mumma duckywoo Console : INFO: FactionChat FACTION|EDGRRRRs: mumma duckywoo Console : INFO: FactionChat FACTION|EDGRRRRs: mumma duckywoo Console : INFO: FactionChat FACTION|EDGRRRRs: mumma duckywoo | Console : INFO: FactionChat FACTION|EDGRRRRs: i'm so horny* Console : INFO: FactionChat FACTION|EDGRRRRs: xd | Console : INFO: FactionChat FACTION|EDGRRRRs: next time cum in her ears Console : INFO: FactionChat FACTION|ducksRus9: ew Console : INFO: FactionChat FACTION|EDGRRRRs: see her fix that one | Console : INFO: FactionChat FACTION|ducksRus9: wow i need to read a book or something Console : INFO: FactionChat FACTION|EDGRRRRs: read this diick Console : INFO: FactionChat FACTION|ducksRus9: i feel like i dont have enough knowledge | Console : INFO: FactionChat FACTION|EDGRRRRs: what was ur reply? *unzip* Console : INFO: FactionChat FACTION|EDGRRRRs: did you ask if you could spaff on her tits Console : INFO: FactionChat FACTION|EDGRRRRs: licky titty | Console : INFO: EDGRRRRs issued server command: /bal ducksRus9 Console : INFO: FactionChat FACTION|EDGRRRRs: duck so poor Console : INFO: FactionChat FACTION|EDGRRRRs: is that what happens when you don't have ur sugar daddy | Console : INFO: FactionChat FACTION|EDGRRRRs: yeah Console : INFO: FactionChat FACTION|EDGRRRRs: this server's shit Console : INFO: FactionChat FACTION|ducksRus9: why do you play it Console : INFO: FactionChat FACTION|EDGRRRRs: because you're here *lustful eyes* Console : INFO: FactionChat FACTION|ducksRus9: i wish you would not do that Console : INFO: FactionChat FACTION|EDGRRRRs: well wishes are for birthdays | Console : INFO: FactionChat FACTION|ducksRus9: im stuck in a hopper Console : INFO: FactionChat FACTION|EDGRRRRs: hot Console : INFO: FactionChat FACTION|EDGRRRRs: duck Console : INFO: FactionChat FACTION|EDGRRRRs: you really gotta work on your sexy talk Console : INFO: FactionChat FACTION|ducksRus9: no | Console : INFO: FactionChat FACTION|Mecrazy13: Duck yelling is making me turned on. Console : INFO: FactionChat FACTION|EDGRRRRs: i'm always aroused around duck Console : INFO: FactionChat FACTION|EDGRRRRs: vice versa too Console : INFO: FactionChat FACTION|ducksRus9: i can assure you that right now i am not turned on Console : INFO: FactionChat FACTION|EDGRRRRs: *she stops building* Console : INFO: FactionChat FACTION|EDGRRRRs: becos we're a chunk apart Console : INFO: FactionChat FACTION|Mecrazy13: That could be a parody song Console : INFO: FactionChat FACTION|EDGRRRRs: nice ass | Console : INFO: FactionChat FACTION|ducksRus9: correct Console : INFO: FactionChat FACTION|EDGRRRRs: why nawt Console : INFO: FactionChat FACTION|EDGRRRRs: come back? Console : INFO: FactionChat FACTION|ducksRus9: I'd rather not have someone who I am not intersted continously flirt with me Console : INFO: FactionChat FACTION|EDGRRRRs: xd Console : INFO: FactionChat FACTION|ducksRus9: interested in* | Console : INFO: FactionChat FACTION|EDGRRRRs: Cure rape, say yes!